Various types of fuel filter elements are known in the prior art. A particularly popular fuel filter element configuration is the "spin on" type element which may be readily attached and detached from a filter head. An example of a spin-on type element is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,555 which is owned by the assignee of the present invention.
A popular type of spin-on element includes a see-through collection bowl which is releasibly attached to the lower end of the element. The collection bowl collects contaminants which are separated from the fuel by the action of the element. The see-through character of the collection bowl enables an operator to know that the bowl is filled with contaminants. An example of the spin-on filter element with an attachable bowl is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,393 which is also owned by the assignee of the present invention.
All of the prior art spin-on type filter elements of which Applicants are aware include a threaded "top" or "cover" plate at the top of the filter element. This top plate is typically made from heavy gage metal material. The central threaded opening in the top plate threads on to a spud which extends downward from the filter element mounting head. This threaded top plate enables the filter element to be sufficiently tightened to secure it to the head, as well as to compress a gasket that extends about the periphery of the element to provide a seal between the head and the element. This relatively thick, machined top plate adds substantial cost to the filter element.
All prior art filter elements of which Applicants are aware utilize a type of construction at the lower end of the element to attach the collection bowl, that is different from the construction used to attach the element to the head. As a result, the filter element may be installed only one way, that is with the top plate adjacent the head and the lower end of the filter element which includes the attaching mechanism for the bowl, away from the filter head.
Thus there exists the need for a fuel filter assembly that includes an element that does not have a costly top plate and which is fully reversible in that either end of the element may be satisfactorily attached to the head or the collection bowl.